ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Vs The Villians: The Movie!
Dan Vs The Villians: The Movie! is a hub movie event of Dan Vs. Plot It's deja vu, for Dan when several past threats start coming back united stronger than ever! Not only do they want revenge on Dan, but also are plotting to take over the world! Now it's up to Dan and several past allies to stop them once and for all! Transcript It was another uncomfortable morning for Dan, he just had the most painful day ever yesterday as nearly everything was out to get him. He first hit his head on the swinging lamp "What the! I thought I burned you!" said Dan nearly shocked to see this annoying hazard returning. Dan then ripped the lamp out from the ceiling throwing it right randomly creating a giant hole in the wall hitting a sick elderly fat man in a wheel chair bumping him into the street getting hit by countless cars. He then walks over to his big pile of cloths, noticing some of the cloths he got from earlier episodes: -The costume of himself Chris wore in "The Ninja" -The cloths he put on Chris in "The Animal Shelter" -His usual winter jacket from various episodes. -His street worker disguise from "Traffic" -His villain costume from "Ye Olde Shakespeare Dinner Theatre" -His "Bat-boy" costume from "Baseball" -His Military captain costume from "The Salvation Armed Forces" -His pirate eye-patch from "The Beach" -His Fancy cloths and Chief suit from "The Fancy Restaurant" -His Biff Wellington costume from "Dan* Imposter*" -His rubber Axe from "The Family Camping Trip" -The chains from "Burgerphile (Episode)" -The Monster costume Chris wore in "The Lemon aid stand gang" -His "Stinky the elf costume" from "The Mall Santa" -His usual ski mask from various episodes -His golf suit and robe from "Golf" -His Detective suit from "The Catburgler" -And his Cowboy suit from "Wild west Town" He simply just got his normal cloths, ski mask and eye patch, then heard a loud noise from outside, resembling a mix between a car alarm and an explosion. He then ran directly outside, seeing his car bursting into flames, literally melting into scrap metal with several civilians watching it's destruction and doing nothing but starring and pointing. "MY CAR!" said Dan shocked to see how anything or anyone could destroy a car like that and why. Then a brick with a letter attached to it hits the back of Dan's head, he then grabs the note and starts reading it "Dear Dan, surrender to evil as soon as possible so that no one will get hurt. Come to the following address as soon as possible: 203 North 5th street 3rd Mexico Canada HB 314789 (353) 021-8000.. Signed: Dr. Pullem, The Wolf-man, The Yeti, Helicopter Hal, Dave Mcflare, Barry and Hiram Ditmer, Art Artshtein, Magnifico the Magnificent, The Lemonade Stand Gang, Ian Mextrex/ Mall Santa, Buddy Starr, The Sheriff, and Amber, AKA: The Legion of Evil!?*". Dan then rips the note the pieces, raises his fists and screams to the top of his lounges yelling "VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNN SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS !" -Dan Vs. The Villains: The Movie Dan rushed inside, grabbed his phone and jabbed in Chris's number. He was hopping Chris would regularly help him this time since lately he's been growing in some Anger Issues and hate for Revenge. He waited impatiently about 22 minutes until Chris finally picked up the phone. "Hello?" said Chris politely answering the phone. "Aw, Finally Monkey Face! Where have you been! The fate of the planet rests in our hands!" said Dan. "Sighs What is it this time?" said Chris, "THE LEGION OF EVIL!" said Dan. "Um, what is that again?" said Chris. "Do I have to tell you everything!? The Legion of Evil is a Super-Army made up of all our past Enemies, Threats and Villains! They Destroyed my car! They'll probably be doing something worse unless we plot our Revenge!" said Dan. Chris then says "Dan, I highly doubt all our past enemies have somehow joined forces and are going to take over the World!" "Aw, C'MON! Can you at least let me prove to you they're really united?" "Sighs Ok fine!". "Oh and By the way. I'm going to need the following. Some arrows and Fireworks, Partly anything from Wally's Emporium of Hardware and Explosives, Resistance Style clothing, Some Chains and Gasoline, 2 Super loud and Obnoxious Speakers and all the stuff from our previous revenge missions you happened to keep. Also take about 7 hours to get here." said Dan. "GO! GO! GO!" 7 Hours Later... Chris had gotten all the stuff Dan asked for that were surprisingly less expensive than he'd expect. He was carrying a crate filled with Explosives, Fireworks ,Gasoline and Arrows. He walked up to Dan's apartment, seeing the door unlocked, he walked in seeing most of Dan's stuff gone. "Hey Dan. Got the Stu- HOLY CANADA! HAVE YOU BEEN ROBBED!?*" said Chris shocked at Dan's apartment nearly empty. "What, of course not! Moved all my stuff over to the basement. Main Reason why I told you to wait 7 hours to come. Besides give me my stuff!" said Dan. "Wait a second! This is only the Explosives, Fireworks ,Gasoline and Arrows! Where's the rest!?*" said Dan. "Sorry, the rest is still in the car. Mind if I go get it." Said Chris. "No Wait! I need to show you something. Remember, don't tell anyone about this! But mostly Elise." said Dan. Dan then walks over to the big yet hardly noticed hole right next to his front door, placing his pointer finger in it like a button. After doing that, an elevator appears coming out of nowhere underneath the carpet. Chris was incredibly shocked by this, while Dan was entirely fine. "Come on Monkey Face. We need to hurry to HQ." said Dan. "HQ!?* But then, But that means. AHHHHHHHHH! How did you get an Elevator!?*" said Chris. "You know what, can't remember. Oh by the way before you go Coco over an Elevator coming out the ground, there are way more weirder stuff down there. You could wake up as a Women." said Dan. Dan grabs his stuff, places them in the Elevator on a bench in there, walks over to his Foosball, pulls one of the levers on it and a trap door appears under Chris's car lowering it down into the ground replacing it with a Papier-mâché' replica of it. Chris ends up walking over to Dan watching the car going down still with that shocked face on. Dan then grabs the back of Chris's shirt pulling him into the elevator. He ends up sitting down and presses a button with "The Hub" TV network logo on it, and the elevator door closes as they go down. "So, Dan. Where are we exactly going to again?" said Chris, "Far Nicer than my apartment, I'll tell you that." said Dan. The Elevator then stops, and Dan and Chris step out with the stuff. The place they landed in was a large futuristic laboratory, with numerous things references to previous episodes. "DAN! How did afford all of this!?******* Let alone even get any of this anyway!?******************" said Chris, "Don't worry, I just stole acouple things I found in your garage and used them to make this. Besides, we need to get to the Garage. It's where our cars are parked." said Dan. "Wait, I thought you said your car was destroyed?" said Chris "Don't Worry, I prepared a spare. The chains were the final parts required to get it up and running. Besides come on!" said Dan. *43 Tense minutes of walking up numerous stairs and such to the Garage*" Dan and Chris walked into a large parking garage filled with multiple cars , most of the trash from Dan vs. The Beach and wood plus Chris's car and a big mysterious car underneath a bed sheet with the same cats from Dan's underpants from Dan Vs. Magic. "Wow, this in incredible! How'd you get any of these cars!?******* This would normally cost 3,000 Grand!" said Chris. "I'm Glad you asked! Introducing,...Bed sheet off mysterious car, reveling a green truck with a giant clone of Dan's liter, next to a robot claw next to a crate filled with various planks of wood and logs, next to Dan's old Ballista with a few tweaks and upgrades. Also on the Car part, are two plastic tubes resembling cannons filled with golf-balls on both sides of the engine. * THE DAN MOBILE! You see, During My old Salvation Armed Forces Revenge I managed to score some of the other cars there for myself and since then I've been constructing a mega car that'll take a lot more muscle and strength to put a near dent on!****" said Dan. "Wow, this place is impressive! So let me guess. This thing has actual weapons we can use?" said Chris. "Of Course! OK, get this! The Car's main weapon is to shoot flaming logs at just about anything! And if we need to undo one of the things we destroyed, I put in a quantum time restorer, that only works for me! The secondary weapon you can see on the front. These mini cannons shoot out exploding golf-balls! They may look small, but can cause serious massive damage! Also, it's affects can be altered with The QTR too. Next, the final weapon, that's literally impossible to see from any way at this angle, Exploding RC Zero-Gravity Arrows! You see I give it a specific target through a computer system and it goes directly too it and blows up! Pretty cool huh?" said Dan. "Oh No! This is Bad!" said Dan, after checking something in the car. "I forgot about the car's power source!" said Dan. "OK, Can't we just go over to Greasy Mike and ask to borrow some?" said Chris, "No, you don't get it Chris! The car's powered by Makranium X9 Z12 Mega-Trek! As in something Mike would never have and probably doesn't even know it exists!" said Dan. "OK, so do you at least know where we can get some?" said Chris. "There's only one Non-museum or law enforced place in Town I know of where we can get some! But it's not gonna be easy!" said Dan, "OK then. Where is it exactly?" said Chris. "TED'S!" *Dun, Dun, Dun!* "Hold on, why or how would Ted have anything like Makranium. Also yes, I do know what it is. I read about it online on my HubPad while you were telling Elise about the time we met at Camp Atrocious." said Chris, then Dan said "What the... Well of course Ted has Makranium! It's like we're speaking about two completely different people both named Ted! Remember, Ted? Founder, president and CEO of Ted_Tech inc? One of the largest and most famous Science corps in the world? Currently under a short 2 year hiatus due to a minor HQ attack? Big Media geek and Science lover?" said Dan. There was no response from Chris, seeming entirely confused and wouldn't move until Dan threw a candy bar near him labeled "Hubmrack Milk Pony Puppy Chocolate", he Chris slipped on a banana, and when he Chris Finally got it and ripped a small bit of it opened, it electrocuted him into literally doing everything he did since Dan threw the bar in reverse. "Man your an idiot! I can't believe you don't remember a guy we've known since middle school, and has constantly been picked to replace yourself as my revenge partner's identity! Now, C'mon! We need to get to the teleporter!" said Dan. Then Chris says "Hold on,.. YOU HAVE A TELEPORTER!? How's that even possible?! I mean, I can kinda see how you made all this through random stuff in my garage, since it is where Elise keeps the most dangerous things we get in our adventures,... But how did you get a Tele-kicks Chris in the shins* Ow! My foot!", Dan "Dang it Chris! This random techno-Freakshow about how I got the teleporter is getting us nowhere. Thankfully This time we can use the Elevator to get there. Let's go, Monkey Face." Chris "Can you stop calling me that! It's really starting to make me want to-kicks Chris in the shins again* OW!" Dan "Sighs Can you just hurry up?!******" Chris "*Sighs* Fine,...". Dan and Chris then walk over to the elevator, cleverly disguised in the trash, and Dan presses a button on the inside with the "Vs." part of the series logo and the "Tech" part of the Dan Vs. Technology logo on it saying "Vs. Tech" and they slowly go through a series of tubes spread out through out the lair made for elevators... After 22 minutes of waiting, Dan and Chris finally got to the Teleporter, or so they thought! The room the Elevator led them to was, what appeared to be an old subway station. It was filled with various different potions, gadgets and cars, most of them being from past episodes. Also, near the right wall, was a large pile of different costumes and clothing, also being from past episodes. It even had Helicopter Hal's jacket, all the seen Ye Olde Shakespeare Dinner theatre costumes and the Monster costume Elise wore from Dan Vs. The Monster under the bed. "Wow Dan, this place is seriously impressive! Though, in the costume pile, I can't seem to remember when or why we ever used that monster suit. Was that something you bought somewhere, made yourself or got before we met?" said Chris. "Trust me Chris, you do not want to know the full story of when you used that. Though, I will give you a hint about it. You did something so horrible to me that I had to brainwash you, Elise and Madam Zelda, Destroy or take all the evidence and plans for it and banish my neighbors to another dimension!" away to the girl from Dan Vs. TMUTB, as well as her apparent family, in the tentacles of an inter-dimensional super squid* "You know, maybe I should have listened to that guy after all." said the girl ((Who will be referred to as Angela for the rest of the story. And also, if the girl was given an actual name in that episode, please note I swore to never watch it again. That's right, it was that bad)). Then Angela's dad says "Yeah, You think!?*". The squid than eats the family while they all scream. back over to Dan & Chris* "Sick freaks!" said Chris. Than Dan replies with, "You really were a jerk during that, and also caused the one episode every fan of the show hates! Way to go, Oh and by the way. I just heard they're holding auditions for the next Real-Life Darth Vader, maybe you SHOULD GO THERE!". "So, should we go to the teleporter now, where ever it is..." said Chris. "Way ahead of you, old friend..." said Dan. Dan then walks over to a wall, pulls a lever on it and a remade version of the cart he and Chris drove in "Parallel Parking" part of the DMV from Dan Vs. The DMV (Obviously) drives in through the part where trains usually go there. The Cart now was a little bit bigger, with 2 rows of back seats (Filled up with various weapons and gadgets presumably there for car defense put by Dan), has a glass roof and now was a bit bigger. The front also had a larger steering wheel (Being an actual steering wheel) and had a little computer thing also. "That's the teleporter? I would've expected it to be more,.. you know,... Star Trekish. Besides, don't you find it a little wasteful to use all that train space for just one little cart?" said Chris. "Don't worry, I have tons of cars and vehicles either planned or in production to be used there, just not here today." said Dan. Dan "Now, C'mon! We need to hurry up!". The 2 then get into the cart, Dan then presses acouple buttons on the control panel which somehow causes a picture of Chris's Car to appear, Chris accidentally hits a lever which starts the cart a super fast speed, they almost end up dying but the car than teleports in a Back to The Future-style way and they get teleported to a place to be reveled in... Dan and Chris woke up (After being knocked unconscious by the teleporter's teleportation), finding themselves in the Chris's car. Chris "Well... That was interesting..." Dan "I told you not to get married" Chris "Wait, what does Elise half to do to our current problem?" Dan "Hey, the only problem I see happening is that we've still yet to harm the Villains! By the way, Shouldn't you be at work or something?" Chris "Actually, no. I just quit last week. Besides, it's a Saturday, in the middle of summer.". Dan then says "There, There buddy. You know if you'd like you can move into my house before all your power goes out. Also, you'll have to get Divorced with Eli-". Chris then interrupts him by saying "Dan, STOP! Elise has been paying the bills and such with money she got from her job. Not quite sure what she did to get all of it, as she keeps telling me, I'd, quote on quote 'be in legally better position if no one finds out'. Plus also, Ben's moving in.". Dan "WHAT!? Wouldn't that technically cost more money?" Chris "Normally, yes, But Ben is actually willing to live in a spot in the basement we've never used." Dan "Hey, Where is Elise anyway? I have a few bones to tweak with her that'll each lead to convincing her to be part of my revenge plan! And also, Just so you know, I will not in any way use her as a decoy. But really, Where is she again?" Chris "Over near Comic Con Manhattan." Area 53, Literally under the United States and 210% more closer to the Earth's core than anything until the year 3000 12:15 AM Pacific time 30:89 PM Area 53 time "Dancing Shadow to Eagle's Nest. I have safely made it to The Area 53 Air vents Undetected. Permission to Hear Phase 3 of Operation .M.O.V.I.E. instructions sir?" said Elise, on yet another one of her Spy missions, this time in Area 53 ((Location and Time-Slot said above)). She was speaking to the director of the U.P.F. (Short for Universal Protection Force) on a brand new watch, this one less bulky with countless new features, like the ability to turn Into an IPod-like device. "Dancing Shadow, Phase III of Said mission is to make it to the abandoned U.P.F. taken over half of the base, and gear up for Phase 4 of the plan. I know you've already set up a base in the vents, and thankfully Feature #4.60 of the remodeled Tedk-Pod should help out. I'm sure your already well acquainted with the feature, are you not?" said Eagles Nest over the speaker "Yes, Yes I am. I do have to admit it is a creative idea and can see many uses for it.". Nest "Good. Eagle's Nest signing out!". Elise then presses a couple buttons on the watch, and a holographic pop up appears with a picture of a 3D map of the air vents showing almost everything there (Including Elise herself). Now, the Pop up had 3 selections on it. They are: A - Transform yourself or a certain object/objects in the area into a _ for _ long B - Create a massive Explosion that'll send everything In the area into the U.P.F. computer system, with selected people sent to a selected area C - Send a certain amount of objects to your U.P.F. item page She selected C and sent all of the stuff she put in the vents into her "U.P.F. item page". She then, exits the vents into the shadows, and sneaks through Area 53, placing some sort of robotic wall bomb in every room she goes threw. After knocking out some guards, she notices that they are just robots, similar to the ones at "The Gym of the future". "Huh, why would one of the largest Terrorist organizations in the world replace their Top guards with robots?" said Elise. She then noticed a label on the Bot, with the Gym of the Future logo on it! Elise"Hey wait a minute! This is one of the exact same robots from that horrible torture place, The gym of the future! How is this in any way possible!? I let Dan keep all the bots and the machine that created them. Plus I blew the two places to smithereens! Maybe the guy who created them worked for the organization? Nah, They would have gone after me by now. Maybe Dan accid-" before she could finish that sentence, another guard knocks her unconscious with a Tramp Dart. 5 hours later... Elise wakes up, in a nearly completely dark room. She was tied up in massive black chains, and was in a cage with a small gas mask (Being held by a tube) on it. There were guards all around her, both inside and out of the cage. Then, a tall skinny man appeared from the shadows. He appeared to have been in his mid 30s to early 50s, had grey Brownish hair, wore a blue jacket, Purple gloves, Green pants and Black boots. "Well, Well, Well. If it izn't Danxing Zhadow of U.P.F.! You have 5 zexondz to think of a good reazon not to annihilate you." said the man, and Elise responds with "I'm hear to shut this place down Maraco!". The doctor didn't seem very mad at this, as it was an average thing for someone like her to do at a time like this. "Huh,... Well we'll just have to zee about that...Maniacally laughing while 2 guards bring a machine, which resembles a giant Soda Barrel on wheels, with a hose attached to the front, and a few computers on the sides*". Then Elise says "Hold, on, Is that,... Soda?" Maraco "Not Zoda,... POZION!" Elise "Right,... No matter, My Tedk-Pod is recording and filming every second of this. The U.P.F. will no doubt come after me and figure out a cure for,... Whatever it is your planning to do with me." Maraco "Tedk-Pod? Oh, I'm azzuming you mean thiz... Elise her Tedk-Pod, which is all broken and ruined, with Elise shocked at what she's seeing* But zeriouzly, Letz juzt get thiz over with...,.". Maraco then puts the Hose and Gas-Mask together, puts it in Elise's mouth, presses a button on the system and Elise's eyes then glow red as if she's been possessed... Cut back to Dan and Chris, still Driving the Chris's car down the poor CGI road. "Hey Dan, quick question. We've been driving on this same road for 3 hours now. Where did Ted move to again?" said Chris. Dan replies with "He said last time I saw him he moved I to the old baseball stadium near my apartment. Also, before you go crazy over that like the elevator and teleporter thing earlier, Ted's probably been saving up for it.". Chris "Hold on, when was the last time you saw Ted?" Dan "While you were with Elise and her parents on that 'S.S. Funtanic' Thing a few months back." Chris "Oh don't even get me started on that abomination." Dan "Awww... What's the matter buddy? Did Elise ruin the best 53 seconds of your life there?" Chris "No, it's not that! We didn't even go on it! It was apparently destroyed and we were sent to jail because the ship's captain accused us of sinking it. She knew countless random facts about us, and somehow knew somewhat of you, thinking you were an actual 12 year-old member of the family." Dan "Wait, then how'd you escape?" Chris "We managed to convince the cops that we were innocent and that Carla, the ship's captain, was just randomly accusing us. She really was a horrible person. Besides, she for some reason wanted us to get all the pain in the world, and said her ship was the best in the world and that all other cruises are horrible. We only wanted to go on it because it was the cheapest we could find." Dan "Hey, did the ship have a rock wall, all you can eat Cafe and large Badminton court on it?" Chris "Yes, actually how did you know? I don't recall you ever going on it." Dan "I haven't. I found the ship in an abandoned Trash yard near my apartment. Take this next exit!". Chris then moves the car over to an exit, Chris "Ok, I highly doubt a Cruise ship would be put in a junkyard, second, What's in Tedvill-in shock with sentence completely unfinished. The area they entered (which was apparently called Tedville) a large area with the baseball stadium responsible for Dan's car's mirror breaking remade into a massive Fat skyscraper with countless areas seen throughout the series built in/into it, like: -The Cultist huts and Area 52 from Dan Vs. New Mexico -Dr. Pullem's Molar lair from Dan Vs. The dentist -Mike's costumes ((Can't remember the full name)) from Dan vs. The ninja and Dan Vs. The superhero -The Animal shelter ((Don't know how to spell it's name)) from Dan Vs. The animal shelter ((Obviously)) -The ice rink and every seen building in Quebec from Dan Vs. Canada -Every seen building of Baker's field from Insert Every episode baker's field appears in here ((Know it's in Traffic and Da Superhero, not certain if it's in any other, but if it is I don't know which ones they are)) - Ye olde Shakespeare dinner theatre -The Dock, background city and City of Industry from Dan Vs. The Beach -Hiram's cabin and Omnicron HQ from Dan Vs. Technology -The Barber Lodge and every seen Cabin (and related areas) from Dan Vs. The barber -The museum and Artstein's Factory from Dan Vs. Art -The Mafia HQ from Dan Vs. Elise's parents -Cafe Puree from Dan Vs. The fancy Restaurant -The buildings seen while Dan and the gang were walking back to Dan's apartment after Court from Dan Vs. Dan* (Imposter = *) ((Also, yes I do know there was no = in That episode's intro, but I have a strange feeling there is supposed to be one)) -The Magic Manor from Dan Vs. Magic/The Magician -The school from Dan Vs. TLSG and I think Dan Vs. Anger Management -The mall from Dan Vs. The mall Santa -The bank from Dan Vs. The bank -The Country club from Dan Vs. Golf -The gym from Dan Vs. The gym -Food LaLa and the church from Dan Vs. The wedding -Honey's home and job building from Dan Vs. The catburgler -The Restaurant and both sets from Dan Vs. Reality Tv -The Insert place Dan attacks in the begging of Dan Vs. The parents here ((Can't remember it's name either)) and the Children's Store from Dan vs. The parents -Gigundo Mart -The museum from Dan vs. the mummy -The high school ((Forgot it's name too)) from Dan vs. The High-School reunion -The Department of Controlling Diseases and Gisele's apartment building ((Can't remember if it was given an actual name, though I'm pretty sure it didn't)) from Dan vs. The Common cold -The Court building from Dan Vs. The jury duty -And all seen Camp Atrocious buildings from Dan Vs. Summer camp There were also countless other buildings there around the stadium, most of them being the exact same buildings that were fused with the stadium. Chris was shocked by this, where's Dan seemed alright. "So What do you know. Those area replicator packs I gave Ted of almost every place we've been since Dan Vs. began actually worked!" said Dan. Category:Movies Category:Action Category:Animation